


Eggs and Hot Chocolate

by culturevulture73



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, angst & fluff, sibling incest - implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturevulture73/pseuds/culturevulture73
Summary: The best remedy for a nightmare is a snack with those you love.





	Eggs and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotebookishType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/gifts).



The hazards of living with two Force sensitives was that, whether you consciously decided it or not, you were pulled under with them. Han had loudly insisted early on that he had the Force sensitivity of the Falcon and Luke just smiled behind his hand…

So despite his protests, his nightmares (of carbon freeze, of them leaving him, of them never meeting him) dragged them awake, and theirs woke him. 

Their usual tangle sleep had Luke in the middle this time. Luke's dreaming of the Emperor threatening them had obviously pulled Leia awake first, because she was sitting up, trying to rouse Luke when Han snapped awake as if someone had shot a blaster rifle bolt in the room. The Emperor's voice, that he had only heard in holonet news, rang in his head, that sick cackle. He shook it off and brought himself to awareness as only someone whose life depended on moving from sleep to wake fast could.

In the semi darkness of their bedroom, he processed Leia's soft entreaties of "Luke" quickly and sat up himself, sliding one hand against Luke's neck almost instinctively, adding his voice to hers. When Luke sat upright in a rush a moment later, they were both ready for him, and he slumped into their mutual embrace as he gulped air, trying to gain sanity.

"Sorry," he breathed after long moments.

Leia bowed her head against Luke's. "The Emperor again."

"On the bright side, it's been almost three months since the last one," Luke said with a silent, rueful laugh. "I used to have it all the time." 

Han ruffled the now sandy colored hair. "It'll go away one day."

"Hope you're right." Luke drew a shaky breath. "I should go meditate, get myself back on track. Let you two get some sleep."

"Hell with that." Han stretched. "Not gonna go back to sleep for awhile anyway. C'mon."

"Where?" Leia asked, watching him slide out of bed and move to grab his sleep pants off the chair in the corner of their bedroom. 

"Kitchen," Han ordered around a yawn. "Nice midnight – okay, early morning snack, we'll all feel better and then we can get back to sleep."

He didn't need to see the twins look at each other to know they had looked at each other, sighed, and followed him. He was surveying the interior of the refrigerator when they ambled in. "You can tell we haven't been home much. I need to lay in supplies."

Leia shook her head. "No. You still buy like you're feeding a Wookie. We have enough food – we need to sort through it and see what's still good."

"The eggs are good," Luke said softly, looking in under Han's arm propped on the door. "You can scramble them. Yours are the best anyway." The blue eyes met Han's and Han dropped his own. Didn't matter they'd now been all together for years now, Luke or Leia could stop him with a compliment, make him remember how lucky he was to be here. 

Leia leaned on Han's bare shoulder and surveyed the contents. "Sounds good to me. We've got bread for toast and we can have hot chocolate to drink." 

"Done. You two can handle that part, I'll make eggs."

He worked on cracking eggs, whisking them with a fork, and shredding some hard cheese made in an Alderaanian style that Leia had bought in the weekend outdoor market, while waiting for the pan to heat. Luke and Leia were putting out plates at the table and working on toast and chocolate. 

One of the things he liked best about the apartment they had finally settled on was the space so that all three of them could work together. Maker knew how they had all turned out to have some streak of domestic skills, but as he poured the eggs into the pan and watched them start to cook, he smiled. 

How in the galaxy he had managed this? Nights like tonight, when they'd had an enthusiastic love making session and were now sharing a meal, in a warm, safe apartment with no one plotting their demise, were sometimes like a dream to him. He couldn't have conjured up something like this when he'd been freezing and hungry on the streets of Corellia as a child if someone had even given him the idea. In the misery of Hoth, even the triumph of Endor, he had never thought this far ahead.

"Hey, hotshot, don't let them burn." Leia elbowed him out of his reverie.

"Who's cooking here, huh?" Han began summoning them into formation with the spatula.

Leia sniffed, removing bread slices from the toasting oven, and gave him a side-eyes glance.

Han, no fool, leaned in for the quick kiss that was clearly on offer. "Another minute on the eggs. Everything else ready?"

Luke pulled the chocolate off the heat on the other side of the stove. "Yes." When he carefully put it down to find the ladle, Han collected a kiss from him too. 

“Somebody bring me plates, then,” Han said, “and let's eat.”

Eggs were plated and Leia dropped toast on the side, and Luke helped her take everything to the table while Han dealt with the pan. That done, he dropped into his usual seat. He almost made a comment about their failure to wait for him but he enjoyed watching them eat his cooking too much. 

The next minutes were full of the small sounds of eating, the clinks of utensils on plates, the scrape of a knife, the whisper of someone swallowing. Han surreptitiously eyed his companions and was pleased. There was that old saying about hunger being the best sauce, but for his money? The best sign of appreciation was being too busy eating to talk.

Plates were polished clean and chocolate warmed up, and the meal wound down into a companiable silence, broken only faintly by the eternal sounds of Coruscant traffic outside.

“You know,” Leia said finally, “of all the possible endings for us, I never quite imagined this one.”

Smiling at the echo of his own earlier thoughts, Han opened his mouth.

But Luke beat him to it. “I did.”

Han and Leia both turned to Luke, who had the smile they'd both come to label "Jedi" behind his back. Not the bright smile of the farmboy, but one shining with the temper of maturity. "Really? Us together, like this? Complete with my excellent cooking?”

“In a way.” 

Leia's eyebrows rose, and after a moment Han leaned forward. “Don't stop there.”

Luke looked down at his chocolate as if seeing visions there, with a more contemplative look. Then he came up with a smile that this time was a pure echo of the Luke they had first met. “Not all my dreams are horrible, y'know. When I was a kid, I used to – see things like this in dreams. Nothing specific, no faces, but voices sometimes. Soft. Ordinary. Just – ” A gentle shrug. “Just people together, like a family. Nothing special, I thought then. I know better now.”

Leia reached over and took Luke's hand and squeezed it.

Han raised his mug in salute, which gave him a much-needed moment to find his voice. “So dream about this next, huh?”

Luke met his eyes, and his face warmed suddenly into that full, engaging grin that they were slowly beginning to see again after too long an absence. “But then what will I use for an excuse to get you to make breakfast?”

“Kid, you and Leia being here, like this, with me, is all the excuse I ever need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to the amazing jessebee for aiding, abetting and generally making this one work! Hope you enjoy, notebookish type!


End file.
